Eternidad
by Selyluna
Summary: Naruto no cree en el 'Para siempre', Hinata estará allí para convertirle en un creyente.


Bueno, aquí está uno de los one-shot que he escrito este verano, porque me aburría mucho y porque como escuche una canción que me guste y me inspire, salen cosas como esta.

Acepto peticiones para hacer fics, por si queréis alguno en especial.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto (también conocido como el ayudante de Satanás)

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

* * *

Naruto sabía por experiencia propia que el ''Para siempre'' no existía. Podía ver a los niños jugando con sus padres, como ellos le mimaban y los niños, que preguntaban a sus padres cuanto tiempo estarían juntos, y ellos les respondían que siempre. A Naruto le hubiera gustado acercarse y decirles que eso era mentira, que un día se morirían y el niño estaría tan perdido y solo que las cosas resultarían demasiado dolorosas como para soportarlas.

Naruto también veía a las parejas de enamorados que se juraban amor eterno, y pensaba para sí que eso era mentira. A veces quería gritar que el amor eterno era algo inexistente, que lo único que hacía era alimentar las esperanzas mientras, si que nadie lo supiera, envenenaba el corazón. Que un día, él o ella se enamorarían de otra persona más guapa, más inteligente, más amable y sus fuertes sentimientos se convertirían en una frágil figura de cristal que balancearía sobre un precipicio.

Naruto recordaba con amargura como de joven pensaba que su amistad con Sasuke y Sakura sería eterna y duraría más allá de los tiempos, pero eso no pasó. Sasuke se largó y se convirtió en un enemigo que no era capaz de escuchar, y que no dejaba que nada ni nadie le tocara el corazón.

Que había pensado que sin Sasuke, Sakura se fijaría en él y que estarían juntos y serían una de esas parejas que se juraban amor eterno. Que ellos serían distintos y lo dirían de verdad, pero tampoco pasó. Porque Naruto se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Sakura solo pertenecía a Sasuke, y Naruto sintió pena por ella, porque el corazón de él estaba tan podrido que todo lo que llegara siquiera a rozarlo acabaría igual.

Ahora Sasuke era el ejemplo viviente del fracaso de Naruto como amigo, y Sakura el claro ejemplo de que nadie llegaría a amarle nunca.

Pero un día, Hinata le hizo notar que ciertamente había sido esa amistad que él creía vacía y muerta lo que había conseguido salvar a Sasuke, porque había sido uno de los pocos que habían amado su oscuro corazón. Que si bien era cierto que los sentimientos cambiaban y la vida se acababa, eran los recuerdos los que constituían el significado de eternidad. Que para cada persona el significado de ''Para siempre'' variaba y adquiría distintas formas. Para la familia la eternidad estaba hecha de esos pequeños momentos felices cuando estaban juntos. Para la pareja la eternidad era el presente, el ''ahora'' lleno de un amor inmenso, que si bien no era eterno, era incondicional.

Para Sakura la eternidad era el tiempo que hubiera estado dispuesta a esperar a Sasuke. Para Sasuke el ''Para siempre'' no eran más que los fantasmas de su pasado que le daban un significado a su existencia, eran los sentimientos de amor que le profesaba a su hermano, que trascenderían más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

Hinata le hizo notar que para él eternidad era la interminable esperanza que poseía. Era la seguridad de que siempre saldría el sol. Para Hinata los sentimientos que poseía eran eternos. Naruto la dijo que los sentimientos cambiarían, que un día dejaría de amarle. Ella le dijo que eso no ocurriría, y que si se diera el caso siempre quedaría un eco, una reembranza de ese sentimiento que perduraría en ella para siempre.

Mientras Naruto contemplaba a Hinata dormida plácidamente a su lado, con los rayos del amanecer iluminando su cara, comprendió lo bien que se fundían sus significados de eternidad. Naruto tenía la esperanza, no, más bien era la certeza, de que Hinata y él se amarían para siempre y de que el presente que vivían se alargaría hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Y esto es exactamente lo que pasa cuando veo películas ñoñas. Nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
